Monster Nation 2 Parte Dos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Cuatro historias sobre los monstruos más famosos del cine! En esta entrega, Michael Myers. Es Halloween en Haddonfield; Myers intentara matar a su hermana, Laurie Strode, una vez más. Lo que el enmascarado no sabe, es que le aguarda una sorpresa…
1. Uno

**MONSTER NATION 2**

**(Parte Dos)**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**REPARTO**

Jackie Earle Haley…..Freddy Krueger

Derek Mears…Jason Voorhees

Tyler Mane….Michael Myers

Doug Bradley….Pinhead

Scout Taylor-Compton…..Jessica Kimble

Tom Savini….Sheriff Ed Landis

Jamie Lee Curtis….Laurie Strode

Lisa Zane…Maggie Burroughs / Kathryn Krueger

Bruce Ramsay…..Dr. Paul Merchant

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDA PARTE <strong>

"**Halloween" **

**1**

**Haddonfield, Illinois.**

**Hospital Neuropsiquiatrico Ridgemont.**

**30 de octubre. Noche. **

John aguardaba pacientemente en el vestíbulo del hospital. Prácticamente, era el único visitante del nosocomio en ese momento. Mientras aguardaba la llegada del Dr. Evans, observó a su alrededor con estudiada determinación.

El lugar olía a desinfectante. Un hombre, el encargado de la limpieza, pasaba cerca de allí con una maquina para encerar los pisos. John vio que llevaba unos auriculares puestos sobre sus orejas, conectados a un reproductor MP3 en su bolsillo. Tarareaba una canción.

Una única persona estaba encargada de la recepción. Una enfermera gorda y corpulenta con lentes de carey leía concentradamente una revista de chimentos del espectáculo.

-Ejem – carraspeó John, llamando su atención - ¿Usted cree que el doctor tardara mucho en recibirme?

La enfermera lo miró, molesta. Era evidente que prefería más los chismes sobre Angelina Jolie y Brad Pitt que atenderlo. Frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

-Ya está por llegar – dijo, seca, y no agregó más. Volvió a su revista.

John resopló, aburrido. Sabía que sí o sí tenía que hablar con aquella paciente del Ridgemont. Por eso, antes había concertado una cita con su psiquiatra, el Dr. Evans.

Al principio, Evans receló y se preocupó. Pensaba que la intervención de aquel hombre que decía venir de parte de "muy arriba" (llámesele, el Gobierno o el Ejército) por un "asunto de seguridad nacional" perturbaría a su paciente, pero luego el médico comprendió todo. John estaba ahí para averiguar pistas sobre el hermano de la interna.

El doctor apareció pasado unos minutos por el vestíbulo. Se disculpó, alegando compromisos que no podía evitar y de inmediato acompañó a su visitante a ver a su paciente.

-Es una hora poco frecuente para venir a ver a un interno – dijo – pero, dado el caso…

-Tengo cierta urgencia, Doc – replicó John – Mañana es Halloween, ¿recuerda?

-Como olvidarlo – Evans señaló a un ascensor – Por aquí.

* * *

><p>Laurie Strode miraba por la ventana enrejada de su cuarto. Fuera, la luna brillaba en un cielo claro y estrellado.<p>

Hacia varios años que estaba internada en Ridgemont. Sus experiencias horribles con su hermano Michael, quien intentó asesinarla en reiteradas ocasiones, fueron demasiado para su frágil psiquis. Fue por eso que la ingresaron allí.

Un ruido a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Hubo un momento tenso, pero luego se aflojó al ver que solo se trataba de su psiquiatra, el Dr. Evans. Solo que no venia solo; un hombre lo acompañaba. Un hombre fornido de rostro muy peculiar…

-¿Rocky Balboa?

Evans enarcó las cejas. Miró a John. Este sonreía.

-Me han dicho que me le parezco – dijo – Incluso, mi apodo es _"Rocky"_. Es usted muy observadora, señorita Strode.

-Por favor, llámame Laurie – ella se sentó en la cama – y ya que estamos, tutéame. El "usted" me hace sentir muy vieja.

John asintió. Miró a Evans. El médico se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

-Por favor, no la agobie – pidió, antes de marcharse.

John tomó asiento en una silla, frente a frente con Laurie. Sacó de su chaqueta de cuero un paquete de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a la mujer. Se lo encendió.

-Gracias – dijo ella – Me moría de ganas de fumar.

-Laurie, asumo que el doctor te habló del motivo de mi visita…

-Mas o menos. Me dijo que estás tras la pista de Michael – Laurie dio una calada a su cigarrillo – La pregunta es: ¿para qué?

Silencio. John no respondió. Evaluó qué decirle a aquella astuta mujer.

-No eres poli – continuo ella – Asumo que tampoco del FBI – sonrió – No con ese traje, no te ofendas. Ellos siempre visten de saco y corbata, y andan a lo Mulder o Scully, de aquí para allá…

-Podría ser un agente encubierto. Podría estar de incógnito.

-Prueba con otra cosa, grandote – la sonrisa se borró del rostro de la mujer - ¿Para qué buscas a Michael? ¿No sabes que es peligroso?

John asintió.

-Lo sé. Bastante bien – admitió – Pero me han encargado ir tras él.

-¿Quién?

Silencio.

-¿Para qué? – insistió ella. Aquel sujeto la intrigaba.

-Acabar con él.

Laurie permaneció callada, ponderando sus palabras.

-Entonces deberías ser tú el que tendría que estar aquí, no yo.

John no supo que replicar a aquello. Laurie pensó un momento.

-¿Qué quieres saber de él? – preguntó.

-Algunas cosas. Qué lo motiva, por ejemplo…

-Pierdes el tiempo. Ni siquiera el Dr. Loomis, su difunto psiquiatra, pudo averiguarlo nunca – miró hacia la ventana – Maldad pura.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso decía de Michael el Dr. Loomis. Que era maldad pura. Sin emociones. Frío, concentrado, con un solo objetivo en mente…

-Matarte – aventuró John. Ella asintió.

-Matarme – recalcó.

-¿Tiene debilidades?

-Supongo que las tiene. Después de todo, es humano – Laurie dudó – Bueno, eso creo. Loomis intentó pararlo un par de veces, sin éxito.

-¿Sabes donde podría estar en este momento?

-La verdad, no. Por lo que sé, podría estar en cualquier lugar de Haddonfield. Pero algo es seguro, como que el Sol saldrá por el horizonte en la mañana…

Laurie bajó el tono de su voz. Sonó sombría.

-Mañana es Halloween, su día – dijo – Mañana volverá a matar.


	2. Dos

**2 **

Cuando John salió del hospital psiquiátrico, una hora después de charlar largamente con Laurie, estaba convencido de que aquella mujer podría ser de todo, menos, loca.

Laurie creía que dentro de las paredes de Ridgemont estaría a salvo de la furia homicida de su hermano. John sabia que no era así.

Ningún sitio era seguro, mientras Myers siguiera suelto y vivo.

Dentro de su coche, encendió un cigarrillo y fumó, sentado y quieto, mirando sin ver el edificio del nosocomio.

Laurie no había podido esclarecerle nada sobre el actual paradero de su hermano. Myers podría estar escondido en cualquier parte de Haddonfield. Cualquier parte…

John cerró los ojos. Se reclinó en su asiento. La mente le daba vueltas y vueltas sobre este asunto. Las palabras de Laurie resonaron otra vez en su cabeza, como un eco.

"_Mañana es Halloween, su día"_, dijo, _"Mañana volverá a matar". _

Era verdad. Mañana era 31 de octubre. Mañana, Myers saldría de su escondite y el cuchillo carnicero volvería a cobrarse nuevas victimas.

"_No. Eso no va a ocurrir"_, pensó, _"Debo detenerlo… cueste lo que cueste". _

Pero la cuestión era encontrarlo. ¿Dónde se escondía Myers? Abrió los ojos y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. Repasó mentalmente el _modus operandi_ del asesino.

Myers mataba a sus familiares más directos y ocasionalmente, a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Generalmente, todos los 31 de octubre, en Halloween. Usaba un overol de mecánico gris azulado y una mascara de fantasma blanca cubriendo su rostro. No mostraba signos emocionales visibles y siempre actuaba con determinación y frialdad…

John se detuvo en un dato de su repaso. Un dato clave: Myers atacaba solo en Halloween. Solo una vez al año. ¿Dónde pasaba el resto del tiempo? ¿Dónde se ocultaba?

Volvíamos a lo mismo. El mismo problema otra vez, el _quid_ de la cuestión.

¿Dónde se escondía Myers durante el resto del año?

John sabía lo que se decía de Michael. Había leído los informes de Hammond y los datos provenientes de diversas fuentes sobre él. Se contaban muchos rumores, muchas cosas sobre su persona; que era el mal en forma humana, como afirmaba Laurie y aquel psiquiatra que lo atendió, que parecía tener gran resistencia al dolor… que sus verdaderas intenciones tras sus crímenes eran un misterio y que tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba relacionado con los druidas, los celtas y las runas.

Todo muy legendario, muy adornado, pero que obviaba algo importante. Pese a todo lo que se decía de él, Myers era en el fondo un simple ser humano.

Necesitaba dormir, comer, defecar, etc. No podía ser que viviera en la indigencia total. Tenia que, a la fuerza, tener un sitio donde guarecerse, donde reposar sus huesos.

La cuestión era: ¿Dónde? ¿Qué lugar?

John se esforzó con dar con la respuesta. Muchas vidas dependían de que encontrara al asesino y lo detuviera antes de que iniciara una nueva carnicería.

-¿Dónde te escondes, Michael?

Era dentro de Haddonfield, eso seguro. Un lugar que tal vez la poli pasó por alto o que revisó en su momento y luego, descartó para siempre.

Un lugar que bien podría no estar tan oculto.

Pregunta: _¿Cómo escondes a un elefante a la vista de todos? _

Respuesta: _mezclándolo con otros elefantes._

John sonrió. Lo tenía

¿Cómo se le había escapado desde el comienzo? No importaba. Lo que sí lo hacia era que lo tenia.

Encendió el motor del coche, arrojó el cigarrillo por la ventanilla y condujo a toda prisa por las calles de Haddonfield. Iba directo tras su pálpito.

Iba a la antigua casa de los Myers.


	3. Tres

**3**

La vieja casa de la familia Myers estaba ubicada en un barrio residencial de Haddonfield. Desde fuera, se hacia patente que llevaba años sin que nadie viviera tras sus agrietados muros.

John se paró en la entrada. Con una mano sacudió la reja. Cerrada. Miró el aspecto general del jardín de enfrente; el pasto era tan alto que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Observó hacia las ventanas. Todas tapiadas por tablones, por supuesto. Incluso, las de los pisos superiores. Nadie vivía allí ya. Según se sabia, era el sitio donde Michael Myers había cometido su primer crimen. Su primer asesinato. La policía había estado en ese lugar varias veces.

Jamás encontraron nada.

Por consiguiente, era el lugar menos pensado de todos, el menos sospechoso.

Justo lo que John esperaba.

¿Cómo escondes a un elefante de la vista de todos?

Mezclándolo con otros elefantes.

John estaba convencido que Myers estaba ahí. Aquel era su escondite "secreto", la casa donde todo se inició… un escondite a la vista de todos.

Volvió a sacudir la reja de entrada. Un candado oxidado aseguraba la propiedad. Retrocedió y descargó una patada contundente, con todas sus fuerzas, sobre la puerta. El candado saltó, la reja quedó abierta. Entró. Se acercó a la puerta principal y dudó.

Decidió entrar por la parte trasera, por lo que dio la vuelta a la vivienda y encontró otra puerta. Era mas pequeña y simple, quizás era la que daba a la cocina.

Con la ayuda de una ganzúa, la abrió. Sus goznes chirriaron un poco. No le había errado: era la puerta que daba a la cocina. Una amplia habitación, con varias alacenas y un viejo horno con campana lo recibió. Todo estaba cubierto por una extensa capa de polvo y telas de araña.

John sacó su pistola. Le quitó el seguro y se preparó. Mientras que la sostenía con su mano derecha, con la izquierda levantaba una linterna. Avanzó despacio, intentando hacer el mínimo de ruido posible.

De la cocina pasó a un largo corredor repleto de cuadros. Todos estaban sucios, llenos de polvo. Las fotos e imágenes en ellos ya no se veían.

Atravesó el pasillo y accedió a una enorme sala, un viejo estudio, con estantes repletos de libros mohosos y una chimenea llena de hollín. El haz de su linterna recorrió cada rincón. Nada se movía ahí dentro, a excepción de las acostumbradas alimañas de una casa abandonada: ratas, cucarachas y arañas.

Unas escaleras llamaron su atención. Subían hacia los siguientes pisos de la vivienda.

John dudó otra vez. ¿Se atrevería a subir?

Conocía la respuesta de antemano. Con lentitud, comenzó a pisar escalón tras escalón, ascendiendo…

* * *

><p>En el hospital Ridgemont, el encargado de la limpieza terminaba su trabajo. Se encaminó sin prisa ni pausa hacia el vestuario. Abrió su locker y comenzó a despojarse de su uniforme. Para él terminaba otra jornada agotadora. Sin embargo, nunca conseguiría volver a casa esa noche.<p>

Un ruido entre los casilleros del vestuario lo sobresaltó. Miró en la dirección de donde vino el sonido; un hombre estaba parado allí, entre las sombras. Un sujeto vestido con un overol parecido al que él usaba, pero de otro color.

-¿Hola? – preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta - ¿Hola? ¿Davis? ¿Eres tú? – insistió. El otro siguió mudo - ¡Si es otra de tus clásicas bromitas, no tiene gracia, Davis! ¡Sal ya!

El otro hombre no se movió.

Fastidiado, el encargado se le acercó.

-Davis, ¿estas sordo o qué? ¡Te dije que la cortaras con las bromas!

El hombre en las sombras se adelantó. Emergió al encuentro del otro, dejándose ver a la luz.

-¿Pero que…? – el encargado se quedó helado. El hombre parado enfrente suyo llevaba una mascara blanca de fantasma sobre su cara - ¿Y tú quien mierda eres?

_¡Zas! _

Algo rasgó el aire. El encargado jadeó y vio como una alarmante cantidad de sangre (¡su sangre!) emergía de su cuello rebanado.

Se desplomó, muerto, en el piso. El liquido rojo y espeso surgía de su garganta como un manantial.

Esgrimiendo su cuchillo carnicero, Michael Myers lo observó un momento. Después se fue de allí.

Tenía más cosas que hacer aquella noche.


	4. Cuatro

**4**

John subió al siguiente piso de la casa Myers. Caminó hacia la primera habitación que encontró. Era un dormitorio con una gran cama matrimonial en el medio y varios muebles tapados con sabanas.

El dormitorio de los padres de Michael, sin duda.

Pasó al cuarto contiguo. En este caso, la cama era más pequeña, para una persona.

¿La habitación de Myers, quizás?

No tenia nada de particular, si lo era.

John continuó su excursión. Los pisos superiores no le depararon ninguna sorpresa. Solo muebles viejos y desvencijados. Madera podrida o llena de termitas. Incluso el ático no contenía nada de misterioso, solo cajas y mas muebles antiguos tapados con sabanas.

Sentado sobre una de las cajas, meditó unos instantes sobre el lugar en el que estaba y lo que había encontrado. Nada que la policía no hubiera visto con anterioridad alguna vez. No existían signos de que la casa estuviera o estaba ocupada. Lucia más bien como todo lo contrario…

"_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"_, pensó, recordando aquella frase.

El sótano.

Todavía no lo había registrado.

Bajó. Encontró la puerta que llevaba al subsuelo y la abrió. Un abismo de negrura lo recibió. Unas escaleras descendían directamente hacia ese lugar.

Levantando su pistola y esgrimiendo por delante su linterna, comenzó el descenso.

* * *

><p>En Ridgemont, un guardia de seguridad hacia su ronda nocturna. El silencio imperaba en la institución. Los internos dormían en sus habitaciones.<p>

Un hombre alto con overol se acercó por un pasillo. Arrastraba un carro de la limpieza. El guardia lo miró brevemente. ¿Lo conocía? Tenía un rostro normal, nada particular. Podría ser un nuevo empleado. Sabia que el hospital había estado buscando gente nueva para la sección de mantenimiento y limpieza.

Decidió interrogarlo, pese a todo.

Por las dudas.

-Eh, amigo. ¿Es nuevo?

El hombre que arrastraba el carro se le acercó. Lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Le hice una pregunta – insistió el guardia. Había algo en ese tipo que lo puso nervioso.

De repente, el hombre empuja el carro estrellándolo contra él, haciéndolo caer al piso. Aprovechándose de su ventaja en aquella situación, el sujeto del overol extrajo un cuchillo carnicero y le asestó cuatro puñaladas mortales por todo el cuerpo.

Una vez liquidado el nuevo obstáculo, Michael saca del carro su mascara blanca y se la pone. Revisa el cadáver de la persona que ha asesinado y toma de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves maestras.

Con estas en sus manos, Myers se vuelve hacia las cámaras de seguridad que lo estaban filmando. Las mira detenidamente…

Del otro lado, en una sala llena de monitores de TV, un cadáver de otro guardia, brutalmente apuñalado, le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos congelados en su rostro.

* * *

><p>El sótano era lúgubre. La linterna de John iluminó unas paredes de ladrillo desnudo, sin revoque. Varios tubos colgaban del techo, goteando. Olía a humedad y a podrido.<p>

Había varios trastos allí. Nada de valor, solo cajas, periódicos amarillentos y arrugados, y garrafas de gas vacías. Las ratas corrían por el suelo; eran las reinas de aquel territorio.

John se acercó despacio a una gran caldera negra. Su linterna había iluminado algo en su interior. Abrió la portezuela y lo extrajo con cuidado.

Un álbum de fotos.

Sintiendo el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, lo hojeó. La mayoría de las fotos estaban borradas por el paso del tiempo, inexorablemente perdidas para siempre. Pero una llamó su atención… una donde un niño con una mascara de payaso miraba a la cámara.

Myers.

Observando con mas atención, John pasó sus paginas. Encontró otra foto, en este caso, de una chica mayor. Pese a los rasgos juveniles, reconoció a Laurie Strode en ella.

El álbum, colocado en tan inusual lugar, le hizo saber que su pista no estaba errada: Myers había estado allí.

La terminó de reforzar lo que al enfocar su linterna en un rincón del sótano descubrió. Medio oculto entre las cajas, había un colchón mugriento sobre un camastro improvisado, bolsas con residuos de comida recientemente consumida (de ahí el olor a podrido) y una serie de recortes de periódicos empapelando la pared mas cercana.

Con asco y fascinación, John estudio aquel _collage_. Algunos recortes eran viejos, mientras que otros eran mas recientes.

Se concentró en uno de ellos, el que estaba pegado en el medio de los demás, destacándose. Un detalle inquietante lo alarmó.

En el recorte, hablaban de Laurie Strode.

Una imagen del Neuropsiquiatrico Ridgemont se veía en él.

El corazón de John dio un vuelco. ¡El hospital donde estaba Laurie! Michael lo conocía. Sabia que su hermana se alojaba allí.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza. Miró su reloj. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para la medianoche. Tan solo un poco mas y ya seria oficialmente 31 de octubre.

Dentro de un rato, seria Halloween.

Su día.

El día en que Michael mataba.

Y el psicópata no estaba allí en ese momento. Lo cual significaba que estaría en…

-Oh, mierda.

John se olvidó del silencio. Subió corriendo las escaleras, abandonó la casa y se metió en su coche zumbando. A toda velocidad, desando su camino hacia el hospital.

Rezaba por llegar a tiempo.


	5. Cinco

**5**

La puerta de la habitación de Laurie se abrió despacio. Myers entró lentamente y echó una mirada a su hermana. Yacía dormida en su cama, tapada con unas sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Sin hacer ruido alguno, Michael se le acercó. Miró por un rato el bulto de su cuerpo dormido y levantó el cuchillo. Se lo asestó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

Algo hizo que se detuviera. No había sangre en la cama. ¿Qué ocurría?

Sacó las sabanas y se topó con la primera sorpresa de la noche: _la cama estaba vacía_. Tan solo había unas almohadas colocadas, simulando un cuerpo.

Laurie no estaba allí.

-¡Sorpresa, hijo de puta! – dijo su voz, desde algún lugar sobre su cabeza. Michael miró y descubrió la segunda sorpresa: _Laurie metida en un ducto de ventilación, mirándolo desde la rejilla abierta, con una sonrisa en la cara._

-¿Asombrado, hermanito? – Laurie rió - ¡Ven y sígueme, si te atreves!

Myers pareció aceptar el desafío. Mientras su hermana huía arrastrándose lejos de allí por el conducto, él se trepó y se metió tras ella, el cuchillo preparado para matarla.

* * *

><p>John volvió al hospital sobre la hora. En un par de minutos, el 31 de octubre habría dado inicio y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Laurie Strode estaba en peligro.<p>

Al entrar en el nosocomio le llamó poderosamente la atención la ausencia total de guardias de seguridad. Al encontrarlos uno a uno desperdigados por allí, muertos a cuchillazos, comprendió que había llegado tarde.

Sacó su pistola y entró en el ascensor. Subió hasta el pabellón donde estaba internada Laurie. Encontró mas rastros de la masacre de Myers al toparse con el cuerpo del Dr. Evans apuñalado en un rincón y la puerta de la habitación de la mujer entreabierta.

John entró, la pistola en alto.

Nada. El cuarto estaba vacío.

Se fijó en la rejilla abierta del ducto de ventilación del techo y entonces dedujo lo que había ocurrido: Laurie había huido de Michael por allí.

Su hermano la estaría siguiendo, buscándola para matarla.

Tenia que evitarlo.

Un gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió y vio al Dr. Evans abrir brevemente los ojos. Estaba vivo todavía pero si no recibía atención media urgente, no lo estaría por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, John no podía retrasarse. Se acercó a él y le habló.

-¡Doctor! ¡Doctor! – lo sacudió. El médico abrió los ojos de nuevo - ¡Doctor, los ductos! ¿Adonde llevan? ¿A la terraza o al sótano?

-Mmmph…

-¡Doctor, por favor! ¡Los ductos! ¿Adonde…?

-…Sótano… - murmuró Evans y cerró los ojos otra vez, cayendo en la inconsciencia.

-El sótano… gracias, Doc – John corrió hacia el ascensor. Presiono el botón que llevaba al subsuelo.

Mientras se dirigía al sótano del hospital, el reloj marcaba ya las doce.

Era 31 de octubre.

Era Halloween.

* * *

><p>Michael emergió por el final del ducto de ventilación en el sótano. Buscó a su hermana.<p>

-¡Por aquí! – gritó Laurie, desde el final de un corredor.

El asesino fue tras ella. Llegó a una habitación enorme llena de ropa sucia, tubos saliendo de las paredes y cableado eléctrico. Un gran transformador zumbaba peligrosamente por allí cerca.

Myers caminó lentamente, siguiendo a Laurie. No tenia escapatoria. La única salida y entrada a aquel lugar quedaba a su espalda. Si su hermana pretendía escapar, no podría sin tener que pasar a través de él.

Salvo el zumbido del transformador y la respiración del propio Michael, no se oía nada mas. Laurie tenia que estar por ahí, agazapada, acurrucada entre las pilas de ropa sucia.

Un ruido en un carro lleno de ellas alerto al psicópata.

Laurie estaba allí.

Myers fue hasta el carro y se preparó para matarla. Estiró una mano hacia la ropa y la levantó… y se encontró con una rata gorda.

Bajó el cuchillo, desilusionado.

Fue el momento que Laurie estaba esperando. Saltó de otro rincón con un hacha para incendios en las manos y se la asestó en plena espalda.

-¡Muere! – gritó, cuando el filo se enterró en la carne de su hermano.

Myers no se quejó. Sorprendido por el ataque, se tambaleó, el hacha incrustada entre sus omoplatos. Se volvió y con el cuchillo quiso matar a Laurie. Ella eludió fácilmente la estocada y retrocedió.

Con movimientos torpes, Michael la siguió, rasgando el aire en sus intentos de apuñalarla. En ese preciso momento, apareció John en escena…

-¡Quieto o disparo! – amenazó, apuntando al asesino con su arma.

El psicópata lo miró. Alargó como pudo una mano a su espalda y tanteó el mango del hacha. Se la sacó con algo de dificultad y se la arrojó al intruso.

John la esquivó por poco. Disparó contra Michael. Las balas dieron todas en el blanco pero el homicida no cesó en su intento de apuñalar a su hermana. Ya la tenia acorralada, con el transformador eléctrico a su espalda.

Laurie no se movió, lo esperó. Cuando el cuchillo descendía en el aire, se agachó. La estocada se hundió en el panel frontal del transformador, largando chispas y electrocutando a Michael.

Su enorme cuerpo se sacudió. La electricidad lo quemó. La mascara de plástico sobre su rostro se derritió, fundiéndose sobre su carne chamuscada. Las luces del sótano parpadearon y con un ultimo espasmo, el asesino fue despedido hacia atrás, cayendo en el piso, fulminado.

Laurie lo miró, serena. John se le unió.

-¡Laurie! ¿Estas bien?

-Ahora sí – respondió – Perfecta. Todo acabó. Para siempre – suspiró, como quien se libera al fin de un gran peso de encima – Adiós, Michael. Ojala te pudras en el infierno.


	6. Seis

**6 **

**Haddonfield, Illinois.**

**31 de octubre. Día. **

La policía acudió al hospital Ridgemont ni bien se conoció la noticia. Acordonaron el lugar con precintos y retiraron los cadáveres.

Laurie estaba bien. Taciturna pero feliz en cierta manera de haber terminado con una pesadilla que llevaba años acosándola. John deseaba que se repusiera del todo. Había sido muy valiente al enfrentarse a Myers.

Todo parecía haber acabado, pero el enviado del Pentágono quiso asegurarse personalmente de constatar que Michael no volvería a molestar a nadie. Fue hasta la morgue de Haddonfield, donde había sido llevado su cuerpo.

Caminando entre filas de cadáveres dispuestos en bolsas negras de plástico, encontró el de Myers sobre una mesa de acero inoxidable.

Se paró delante de él y abrió el cierre. La cara chamuscada del criminal, junto con los restos de plástico fundido de su mascara, quedaron expuestos a la luz de las lámparas.

No era una visión muy bonita.

De repente, Myers abre sus ojos.

John suspiró. Levantó su pistola con silenciador y le desgarró la cabeza de un tiro directo en la sien.

Michael murió. Ahora si. Definitivamente.

John volvió a cerrar la bolsa donde yacía su cuerpo. Salió de la morgue satisfecho y se contactó con el General por teléfono.

Su misión había terminado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Fin de la Parte Dos! En la proxima entrega, Freddy Krueger. El amo de los sueños encuentra su Nemesis final en una atrapante historia que incluye un paseo por sus origenes más secretos. ¡No te lo pierdas! ^^ <strong>_


End file.
